The invention relates to marine vessels, and more particularly to porpoising thereof.
Porpoising of marine vessels is known in the prior art. Porpoising is a dynamic instability in which the bow of the boat moves toward and away from the surface of the water. It is not an uncommon problem in various hull designs, and is generally corrected by manually adjusting trim tabs or the drive trim.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.